User talk:TheRedNova
Welcome Yeah, no I'm not going, I have to make edits. :P [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Pictures added to Episode 20 Sorry for not responding on your page earlier...but I do want to clear things up with you and to understand what it is that bothers you. Once you upload a picture, you are solely credited with the upload. If it gets posted on a page by someone else, it is still your picture credited and you are the sole uploader. Recent activities only note that I posted it to a particular page. When you add photos to a gallery, you have the option of adding photos that were recently uploaded to the system or uploading your own so I didn't think anything of it. If someone else beats me too it, I don't bother uploading another file of the same exact picture. So I want you to know that I'm not trying to do anything wrong here. But if it really bothers you, I won't add your pictures if I know it's yours. I'm not looking to make waves or anything. Just want to do my part on the site. Sorry for the trouble. AnimeMa 14:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Apollo Thanks for the Fusion Wheel, i love it. Now iv got to edit the tip, and need a special move, before i join your team.Duncan Ravenclaw 07:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Hunter. I'll join your team. :) Yeah, that message was by me. -Gingka and Co. 10:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hunter i copied all Apollo onto the fanon page, need to improve the performance tip and special move, and its gonna be cool to have you as well as Gingka on the same team as me. Duncan Ravenclaw 12:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) pls have a chat with me for a while.wanted to discuss something about Metal Masters. Thanks, Hunter! -Gingka and Co. 20:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Shut it Hunter, plus DM is my friend, and we're on good terms, and start using your signature, unless you want a sig count warning. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) GOD, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE ARGUMENTS! Look, the best thing to do is do what I'm gunna do: stay away from Wiki for a week. -Gingka and Co. 21:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude if u wanna chat come to B-Dapedia i'm seriously thinking about leaving this wiki 22:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo Enough with the coming into Chat and then leaving, I aplogized to you and I think we made it clear we would not get in eachother's way, I know you're at B-Dapedia Chat, I don't know if you're spying or something, just drop it, please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hunter im so sorry you had to lose, cheer up, i never thought id beat you, so i added my win as a practice match, youre really strong, i dont think il battle you again cuz were on the same team. You win technically but since its my first win so let me have it as a win on my page. Duncan Ravenclaw 06:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) THERE'S A HAKER ON THE LOOSE! We've just had the WIKIpolice on chat with us about a haker. The haker haked Blitz's account. He traked down this haker and said it's DarkusMaster84. I really had to tell you as your a Chat Mod and the police also said there's a second haker. Keep safe. -Gingka and Co. 18:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Read it here. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Plz I won't ask you anymore. Please just register my bey I beg. I'll call you Master Hunter from now on if you wish. I'll give you 100 EXP when I get some just please register me I beg Sir. You're probaly the one that everyone looks up to on fanon because your the best blader. I respect that so I look up to you Sir so please register it. Hunter why is Yuu chasing a Ostrich? also can you come to chat I need a talk :P Callum6939 Soz, again :/ chat dont seem to work.... maybe tinychat or somet Callum6939 Hunter, come to IRC, everyone's there. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey yo could you be my friend plz Register Can you register my beyblade Whirlwind Jombo on beyblade fanon?Vice97 19:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC)